Scary Monsters and Super Freaks
by TiniHaris
Summary: Reborn with new abilities that she did not desire or ask for, Naomi had a new outlook on life. That outlook? Kill Hiei.
1. Super Freak

"Excuse me, Miss Minamino?"

Naomi had no idea what she was doing. Talking to a complete stranger that she tracked down-she probably looked insane to the middle aged woman. But this is what she had to do; she needed to do this. No one but her would understand but her.

At least she hoped.

Shiori Minamino was a bit startled, as she clearly was not expecting a meet up with a stranger. She sat in the courtyard outside of the city mall, legs crossed and purse at her side, "Yes? I'm sorry dear, do I-"

"No you don't." Naomi tried to look as least threatening as possible, which was hard for her these days. But her dumbass dressed like she was looking for a street fight. Black skinny jeans and an oversized sweater, and rusty tennis shoes that were once white but were now streaked with mud. Definitely not the pristine outfits she had, for some idiotic reason, looked over in her closet when getting dressed.

"I'm here to ask you about your stay at the local hospital a few years ago. I'm a med student (lies). And I'm doing some research (half truth) and I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about your recovery (whole truth)."

"A female medical student." Shiori seemed amazed.

A shit-eating grin graced Naomi's face, "It's 1995. About time women took the reigns-after all, we've been running the show for quite some time, am I right?"

She was so full of shit, her ears were practically leaking. But her childhood years had primed Naomi to be a charismatic, charming young woman. And it felt good, despite all the changes her body was going through, to act like her old self.

The woman in front of her smiled brightly and began to relax, even moving her purse to invite Naomi to sit on the bench next to her. Naomi followed the woman's lead.

"You know," She began with her trademark, motherly smile, "The medical staff still cant seem to figure out what happened. I was really quite ill. There was a moment where I was hooked up to all types of machines and my son, he was so worried. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. I made a full recovery. I honestly feel better than I ever have. "

Interesting, "Thats wonderful news. And your'e correct, the doctors are quite amazed by your recovery. Do you," Naomi land in closer, "believe that that there was some sort of…external work at play?"

Shiori laughed, bringing her knuckles to her lips, "What type of medical student are you?"

The dark haired woman shrugged, "I'm just trying to figure out all the angles."

Shiori leaned in closer, "Well. I have always been curious myself that there was something, otherworldly, at play. But honestly I am so happy to be healthy, I couldn't care what the reason is."

Naomi felt confident enough, comfortable enough for her next move. Reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a photograph. Unfolding it carefully she placed it into Shiori's lap, "Miss Minamino, have you ever seen this person before."

Shiori looked perplexed, but studied the picture anyways. After a moment her eyes began to widen slowly, "You know. I have seen this person before. I believe I've seen him with my son a few years back. Though I don't know how this relates to my recovery-"

Naomi scooted so close to the woman she was practically invading the final centimeters of her personal space, "But what if he did? Miss Minamino, when you recovered did your body go through a reaction? Did you happen to gain any abilities-"

"Ah! _There_ you are!"

A gentle but commanding tone filled the space between the two women and an even more commanding hand was placed on Naomi's shoulder. It presented itself as a gingerly touch, however Naomi knew better, she could feel nails cutting through the fabric of her sweater. She couldn't flee. He was holding her there.

"Oh Shuichi!" Shiori beamed. "We were just talking about you."

"You were?" It was such an innocent question laced with a dark undertone. One that Shiori didn't pick up. Naomi knew it, she could feel it. Literally.

"Yes! This is-you know I've never gotten you're name."

"It's Naomi." The girl responded.

"Yes, Naomi and I are aquatinted with each other," the redhead began.

Wait a second. Naomi was supposed to be the only liar in this group. However when she looked up at the stranger, who was still gripping at her shoulder, with a confused look his sharp jade eyes silently warned her to play along.

"Oh how lovely. Shuichi…is this-"

"Just friends." He responded just as sweetly.

Shiori got up swiftly, going on about allowing the two young adults some 'alone time'. Naomi tried to non verbally plead with her that it was not a good idea. As the creepy redhead was indeed not her friend and probably going to murder her when she turned her back. And for what? Because she talked to his mom?! Overprotective, and slightly Oedipus. As soon Shiori was a safe enough distance away the redheaded boy known as Shuichi took a seat next to Naomi. As much as the girl wanted to relax with his release of her shoulder, her body remained stiff as his eyes locked on to her in a seemingly impossible hold.

"Do not that think that because we are in public I will be merciful to you." For such a sweet, alto voice, he knew how to sound dark and devious. Who the hell was this guy? His hand wrapped around the picture Naomi had shown Shiori only seconds before, "How do you know this man?"

"How do _you_ know him?" Naomi didn't know why she shot back the response. She tried to narrow her brown eyes at him, but Shuichi seemed to chuckle at her weak advance.

"Do you really think you are in control of this conversation?"

"Of course not. But I need to find him. It's very important that I find him."

He leaned closer, "And why, is that? And what does my mother have anything to do with it?"

Naomi glanced around the courtyard before grabbing at the bottom of her sweater. Pulling the fabric of her sweater slightly she revealed her stomach, "Because he did this to me."

Green eyes studied the long, V-shaped scar that graced the girls lower abdomen. Running along the wound were her raised blood vessels which casted a black hue against her tan skin. In fact, this girl's whole body temperature was slightly higher than normal humans.

if she was human.

He tried to compose himself as much as possible, "What happened to you?"

Naomi lowered her sweater with a huff, "Ask your fucking friend."

* * *

One Month Eariler

Naomi had awoken with a scream. Not your normal, A ear-piercing, gut-wrenching scream. It was a silent scream, as her body was too weak and too confused to form words. Her mouth hung open her while her arms frantically worked around her body to find the source of her pain. Everything felt like it was on fire. The veins on her body began to raise, pumping blood rapidly throughout her system. Her eyes felt like they were going to pop out from her skull.

She rolled off the hospital bed, hitting the floor with an un-graceful thud. The room that she had called both her home and final resting place was spinning. Or was she spinning? She didn't know. Everything just felt hot. She needed to cool herself down. What had happened? She was lying in the bed the night before, ready to die, and now? Was this dying? If it was, why did she feel so alive?

She slowly made the crawl towards the bathroom. Her mouth now allowing groans and whimpers to escape her. Leaning against the cool tiled wall she pulled at the silver cord to begin the flow of the water from the shower head. It tapped against her head, but she felt nothing. The water seemed to evaporate after it hit her skin. Her mind rolled as she attempted to recall the events of the past 12 hours, also while forming her last words.

 _This is the end. I'm dying. On the bathroom floor in a fucking hospital. How long until someone finds me?_

 _I should have known this would happen. I shouldn't have done all that stupid shit growing up. The drugs, the drinking, the occasional illegal activity._

 _This can't be the end._

With one final spasm Naomi's body sprawled out on the floor. Turning her head to the side her brown, swollen eyes stared out the open bathroom door to her hospital room. Was this the last thing she was going to see? Her ugly bed, plain white walls with a weird sailor-themed artwork. A vase of flowers that were clearly in the final stages of life, much like hers. The opened window. That damned white scarf.

White scarf. His damned, white scarf.

The memories began to flood back, bursting into her skull.

She was lying there.

The table was cold. The air smelled thick. She was in a world she did not know.

Red eyes. Calloused hands, "A little longer." He said. Then he was gone.

A doctor. With skilled hands and a scar across his face.

A woman. Thick hair and a shiny arm, "Give her both."

Everything went black. And now she was here.

Finally she found the words. The words that she was once too weak to say. Her lips parted and a name escaped her lips.

" _Hiei._ "

But, for the first time in 4 years, he did not come.

* * *

 **Thoughts? This story is going to be set up with actions happening in the present, but also the past. It will explore the relationship between Hiei and Naomi in the past as well as their current relationship in the present (if there is one.)**

 **Until next chapter. Rate and Review.**


	2. No Scrubs

**Thanks to Lady Ellesmere and mishmishfatoosh for alerting, favoring, and reviewing. Much love to you friends.**

 **I finally mapped this story out. Its a weird slow burn type of story but I'm excited its taking shape. There will be a lot of transporting back to the past and present. I've decided to label the flashbacks with both years as well as the arc of the story (Spirit Detective, Dark Tournament, Three Kings arc etc) to make it easier for both myself and everyone. You'll be able to see Naomi and Hiei's relationship develop in both current and past tense. We'll see how it works. Also, Naomi is biracial. I like POC and queer representation in my fanfics and if you're not a fan or like the idea, sorry not sorry.**

 **ENJOY BBs**

* * *

Hiei had grown in many ways over the years. And while he was still the same hight, his maturity had skyrocketed. He had become more patient with things; less agitated and ready to fight all the time. While his sword still hung at his side, he was less likely to find his fingers twitching at the handle. He also gained a bit of inner peace. His life was much more settled, he had a title he was proud of - Right hand to Mukuro, former Three King. It was quite the upgrade from Teammate of the Reikai Tantei.

He was back home in Makai where he truly belonged. He had people here who feared him, admired him even. Demon's even smiled at him when he walked by. Some adverted their eyes, not out of disgust, but respect. Quite the turnaround from his childhood years. Did they forget that he was the cursed bastard child? Hiei didn't care to inform or remind them, he liked keeping to himself.

He trained, sparred with Mukuro, stared into the abyss, and on the rare occasion when Mukuro kicked him out of her fortress, he would wander the Makai woods for days, getting lost in the trees and his own memories.

The only thing Hiei hadn't grown or matured from was his distain for The Human Realm. He no longer carried a will to conquer it, but the idea of visiting the place did harbor negative thoughts. The Human Realm was loud, congested, and carried a scent that he didn't particularly enjoy. And after spending time bolted down to one small city, he didn't find himself making plans to vacation there.

So the idea of being summoned to The Human Realm really irritated the fire demon. But how could he deny Kurama's request? Especially a request as precise as "You're needed here."

Needed? For what? What could his presence provide that Yusuke or Kurama's could not? Kuwabara even. Hiei was still trying to train his brain to be less brash with the old oaf. After all, Yukina had been happy next to his side. And as much as the demon loathed his laugh, stature-existence even, he was attempting to be better about his feelings for him.

Lucky for Hiei, Kurama's request was to meet at Genkai's temple. He hadn't seen the fox in over a year. The last time they encountered each other was near the former barrier between the worlds. Hiei wanted intel on Yukina. Kurama probably wanted to see an old friend.

Friend. Is that what they were?

It was the first time Hiei had thought the word so casually.

The fox's cool voice tickled Hiei's ears as his boots set into the grass of the temple garden, "I'm glad you arrived so quickly."

"Hn." Was his gruff response, "It's not every day that your voice appears in my head. And from such a distance and the carefulness of your words…" His red eyes looked around, "Did she die?"

"Who? Genkai? No she's on holiday. You think that's why I brought you here-"

"Again, I don't see any other reason why I'd be here. So what is it?" Hiei's eyes flickered over the fox's shoulder, narrowing in on a dimly lit window, "Who's energy is that?"

Said fox gave a questioning look, "You don't know?"

"You're ambiguous questions are both confusing and irritating, you know that?"

"A friend of yours." Kurama answered. Hiei squinted rather angrily at his friend before stalking over the grounds towards the source of the energy. It had layers to it; parts familiar to him and others foreign. It didn't seem dangerous by any means, but it was filling up the space in the small room at a dangerous level. Hiei's hand once again began to twitch at the base of his sword.

He proceeded through the window.

Old habits.

Naomi jumped at the sound of crashing glass. Her body pressed against the wall before she turned and pressed her back against it. The figure before her was crouched in the debris; his shoulders rolled as he stood, brushing off the excess glass and wooden chips.

Naomi gasped, and then reached for the vase on the nightstand beside her, "You!"

Hiei's eyes grew wide and then quickly closed as he dodged the piece of decor as it flew through the hole in the wall to shatter in the gardens outside. He easily ducked and sidestepped the other projectiles. A pillow, book, the nightstand itself. He rushed her before she could finish unlacing her shoes.

Naomi throat was caught in Hiei's hand while the other wrapped around her wrist. She didn't relinquish the shoe. It was a valuable weapon in this battle.

"You know who I am?"

Hiei could feel the growl that vibrated from her throat, "Know you? What, you're going to act like one of my ex boyfriends now?"

Hiei's grip on her tightened. And with miraculous strength her free arm pressed on his chest, pushing him off. His boots slid against the wooden floor. Hiei stared at the floor and then back at Naomi, who was now pointing her shoe at him in the same manner as one would with a sword. When did the woman get so strong? Could it have been a side effect of the procedure? It couldn't have been…

"Don't play the fool on me Hiei. I know who you are! And I know how much of an asshole you are too!"

"How could you-"

"remember? From the Jagan I'm assuming." Kurama interrupted the two. Kurama glanced at the broken window, shaking his head, but he continued, "My dream pollen also had no effects. Whoever this person is, and whatever relation she has to you, she's immune to most mind altering techniques."

Hiei's attempt to hid his surprise failed. She was able to resist him-resist his Jagan? That was unheard of. Only a human with highly supernatural abilities could do such a thing. And Hiei was certain Naomi had no such ability. She didn't before.

What had he done to her?

He studied her. His eyes roamed across her tanned face, her round brown eyes, each freckle that dotted her cheeks and forehead. He followed the wave of her black hair. When did she cut it? She always kept it below her shoulders, now it hung not an inch past her chin.

She looked better than before. More alive, at least. Last time he saw her, she was near death. And what was he supposed to do. After everything, was he _supposed_ to let her die?

He noted this was the last time he was to ever do a favor for anyone.

Naomi's arm moved, pointing the shoe at Kurama who merely smirked, "You realize that will do nothing in this situation?"

"Probably not." Naomi answered, "I'm hoping the smell can disorient you long enough for me to escape."

Hiei's lips curled slightly at the ends, she still had her wit to her.

"And my issue isn't with you." Naomi continued. She motioned towards Hiei again, "Its with him! I can't believe you! After all these years you just, just do this to me! And who the hell are your friends?! The Little Merman over here kidnaps me and drags me to the hideaway hut in the middle of nowhere for two days with no explanation, and you just show up with that same old smug-ass look on your face like you've done nothing wrong when everything is you're fault-" Before she could finish her long winded tyrant her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she collapsed onto the ground. A small vine began to slither around her before retreating back towards Kurama's shoes.

"She talks entirely too much." Kurama commented emotionlessly.

Hiei nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it."

"While my pollen seems ineffective at erasing memories, it still has it initial effect of putting one to sleep. Now." He turned towards Hiei who was now staring at Naomi's sleeping body. Hiei glanced up at the fox, "How do you two know each other?"

Hiei let out a huff of air though his nose before speaking, "Well, it's technically your fault fox."

* * *

Four Years Prior

The Detective Saga

"Hiei _please_." Kurama hated to beg, but the situation called for it. It was either beg, or shove the persistent demon in to the nearby trash can and roll it into the river, "You need to stop following me."

"Hmph." HIei leaned against a nearby tree, "What the hell else am I supposed to do, fox?"

"It's Shuichi here!"

"I will never call you that, and you know it."

The two were tucked away in a small park next to Kurama's school. The redhead was dressed in his standard pink uniform, but his normally placid face was dressed in that of both irritation and distain. It had been a week since Hiei had been released from the prisons of The Spirit Realm and had been placed on indefinite lockdown of the human city he once tried to take over. And while Kurama was happy his former partner had been set free, he was now being driven mad by his constant presence at every turn.

Showing up unannounced at his school was the final straw.

"I don't care what you do Hiei, but you can't follow me here."

Hiei scrunched his face, "I don't know why you even bother with this place. You have the smarts to run circles around these fools." His ruby eyes narrowed on a group of school girls, "Or perhaps it's your demonic libido that keeps you coming back."

It took everything in his power not summon the tree to attack the demon in front of him, "Again. I don't care what you do; go explore the woods, make some friends, attack some pigeons. But you cannot be here. "

As much as Hiei wanted to rebuff and further poke the fox, he knew the seriousness of his words. And Hiei learned all to well to never push a already cornered fox. Growling he gave one final look towards the school before disappearing.

Hiei had spent the majority of the day flitting around town aimlessly. Parole was both terrible and boring. Perhaps he should have stayed imprisoned. At least there he was with his own kind. Being surrounded by humans 24/7 was starting to drive him insane. They smelled, were loud, congregated in the weirdest of places, and were gluttonous fools. Hiei's growl grew deep in his throat as he watched them.

Terrible. All of them.

As the sun set deep below the mountains Hiei continued his 18th loop around the town. From rooftop to tree to telephone poll he watched humans settle in for the evening. Some were walking with their partners or odd creatures on a leash. Others were entering or exiting their homes. Some where just walking around aimlessly as him. As his foot hit a nearby tree branch he paused, his eyes settling in on a open window.

Across the street a young woman was seen twirling in the large window. Her body swayed slightly to the music that Hiei had not ever heard before. The room was overly decorated with, what he assumed, was expensive antiques and furniture, and was dimly lit with a few candles.

How romantic.

How disgusting.

His red eyes zoned in on the young woman. She looked different from most of the humans he had seen since his entrapment. She was tall-shorter than the fox but taller than himself. She had tan skin that stood in contrast to the paleness of the other humans. Her hair was loose and wavy and her face had freckles and dots splattered from her forehead to her chin.

She was an odd creature. Swaying like that to odd music. Drinking sloppy from a glass which caused red liquid to pour down her chin and onto her green dress. Hiei didn't know much about human culture or practices, but he concluded easily that the young woman was intoxicated.

He took a seat on the branch and watched her.

She took a couple of paces around the room. Her fingers would dance in the air and her body would twirl slightly. She stood on the tips of her toes when she moved. Hiei didn't know why that was intriguing but nevertheless he was heavily engaged with watching her move.

Eventually she left the room. Hiei's eyes wandered across the adjacent apartment windows to track her whereabouts. After a few minutes she returned. His eyes widened slightly as the girl twirled a metal bat in her hands. Tightening her grip she swung the bat into a nearby vase, shattering it into pieces.

"Lying. Cheating. Piece of shit!" She continued to swing the bat into anything near. Another vase, a table, the machine that produced the strange music. She had a slapstick grin on her face and she smashed each piece of furniture. Laughing to herself as the room around her turned into chaos.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" She spoke to no one as she continued to her rampage. "Some innocent little girl who's just gonna cry when her boyfriend cheats on her with some floozie?" She was now talking to a pillow and pointing the nose of the bat against the fabric, "Huh? No. I'm going to break into your apartment, drink all your booze, and destroy your shit. Why you ask?" She leaned over, "Because I'm Naomi _fucking_ Vox!" She slammed the bat into the pillow with such force small feathers began to disperse around her. With a satisfied and manic grin she laughed. However as she turned on her toes her feet became tangled with themselves, sending her crashing to the ground with a large thud.

Hiei leaned forward on the tree branch. She knocked herself out. How intriguing. Humans were stupid, spineless creatures, but they were entertaining indeed. As he prepared to leave he paused; his nose twitching at the scent of smoke.

How idiotic. In her drunken tirade the human managed to set the apartment on fire. It was a small fire, yet left unattended it could easily swallow up the building and the girl.

"What a shame." The demon spoke aloud. Yet he hesitated again.

A fire. A young woman-a young _human_ woman's death. And Hiei being the last to see her alive. The Spirit Realm would have a field day with this. And both he and the fox would surely be punished or executed for the matter.

Damn it.

Taking a leap into the building he grabbed the comatose girl and tossed her over his shoulder and hastily exited. He didn't travel too far. Far enough from the scene of the crime but close enough for some passerby to find the passed out creature. He settled on a park adjacent to the apartment and threw the girl down onto the grass. She groaned slightly as rolled onto her back. Her eyelids squinted before opening to stare at the red eyed demon.

"What are _you_ looking at?" She grumbled drunkly.

Narcissistic fool. Hiei gave her one final glare before he set off into the night, hoping to never see the woman again.

He was hopelessly wrong.

* * *

Present

"And so…that was it?" Kurama questioned while taking the cup of tea to his lips.

Hiei shifted in his chair. The pair were seated in the kitchen of Genkai's temple. Kurama dressed his face in an inquisitive and probing look. Hiei was searching for a quick exit, "Not exactly."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Hn."

"And to what part of the story does the human girl make a special visit to the Makai for an intestinal modification? Something that only a specialized surgeon that could preform. I think his last known residence was Alaric, wasn't it?"

"You seem to have all figured out, don't you?"

"There are still a few pieces missing, but I'm sure I can take care of those with your cooperation." Kurama's eyes shifted towards the hall, and then back to Hiei. He grinned at his friends uncomfortableness, "I'm so glad you took my advice to make friends."

"She is not my friend."

Kurama's smile grew, causing Hiei to practically boil in front of him, "Of course not, Hiei."

* * *

 **See you next chapter. Read and Review!**


End file.
